


Fools (And We Know It)

by chaoticallyclev



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop, Snark, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, seriously?" Darcy groaned upon sight of her desk that morning. Not even 9AM and this day had already taken a turn for the cliché.</p>
<p>'What? I think it's sweet... sort of," Jane said, leaning over Darcy's shoulder to get a better look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools (And We Know It)

**Author's Note:**

> Purposefully sappy and Valentines Day-themed. Title taken from Gold Motel's Summer House. Also, this takes place in the uh, idea I have about Darcy and Clint having a kind of thing about holidays that started with the 4th of July. One day, I'll actually have the rest of the fic for it!

  


 

"Oh, seriously?" Darcy groaned upon sight of her desk that morning. Not even 9AM and this day had already taken a turn for the cliché.

'What? I think it's sweet... sort of," Jane said, leaning over Darcy's shoulder to get a better look.

"Ugh, just-- ugh. The sheer amount of _cheese_ might actually kill me!" She gagged for theatrical effect.

Darcy ignores Jane's scolding on her crude sounds or whatever and inspects the, uh, present sitting on her desk. A little stuffed bear holding a heart. And Darcy repeats, ugh. The arrow pinning it to the desk was a nice touch, though, she had to admit. Except the nick in the wood, but whatever, she'd made too many of those already by herself to even care about one more.

She quickly wiped the smile from her face before Jane noticed – and hopefully before anyone else who might be lurking around saw it either. She didn't want to encourage this kind of sappy behavior.

 

~♥~

 

"No, really. Seriously?" Darcy exclaimed when she returned from lunch only to find another waiting for her. This time it was a little box of chocolates. The cheerily red and heart shaped container was sitting next to the bear – which she only left there because that arrow was really wedged in there.

The chocolates, at least, hadn't been given the arrow treatment. All the same, they were devoured pretty quickly. Cheesy or not, Darcy wouldn't turn down free chocolate. That'd be crazy.

 

~♥~

 

An hour later, Darcy had begged a quick break from Jane because her whole visual field had turned into swimming numbers and it was necessary for her mental health, and she went to corner Clint.

"What are you up to?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Clint just blinked at her, face in that annoyingly blank 'I work for SHIELD' expression all the agents share. "What are you talking about?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed. Darcy called bullshit.

She gestured between her eyes and Clint with two fingers and then headed off to actually get some coffee before she spent the rest of the day trapped in the lab with Jane and her evil swimming team of statistics.

 

~♥~

 

The rest of the day was sort of a blur. Processing shit got really monotonous, but Jane always sounded progressively more excited as they went. Plus, sometimes she would squeak when something looked interesting, which was fun.

When they called it quits and Darcy went to pack up her stuff, she found a single rose sticking out of her bag. Red, long stemmed, holy shit, the whole basic deal.

Clint was waiting for her outside the lab. Jane directed a knowing smile at Darcy and cleared out. Traitor.

After a few moments, Clint pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against and approached her slowly. Darcy squared her shoulders and tried to look the least amount of ridiculous as possible when cuddling a stuffed bear in the crook of her elbow.

"Okay, you know you don't need to woo me or anything, right?" Darcy asked, and she didn’t even bothering to fight the lopsided smile gradually forming on her face. "Because… I'm kind of a sure thing."

"Kind of?" Clint smiled back, eyes going soft around the edges. "Guess I'll have to try harder then."

And he probably would, too, which was kind of terrible, because it’s Clint and she’s like 18 different types of stupid over him already anyway.

She swallowed around that thought, and chose instead to take a step into him and tilt her head up. “Or you could just kiss me and then we’d head home and explore how sure of a thing I am.”

“Well, I certainly can’t argue with that,” Clint murmured, leaning the down to start doing just that.

Of course, when Darcy reached up to shift the kiss from a soft brush of lips to something deeper, Clint ended up getting jabbed with the arrow still protruding from the bear. Really, it was his own damn fault for shooting it in the first place, but Darcy still promised to kiss it better later. And she did.


End file.
